1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejection abnormality detection method, and a liquid ejection device, particularly to ejection abnormality detection technology for a liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection head having a plurality of ejection elements is subjected to ejection abnormality detection for detecting an abnormality in the ejection element in order to prevent performance degradation caused by occurrence of the ejection element abnormality. For example, in the ejection abnormality detection, the ejection element abnormality is detected by outputting a test pattern for identifying an abnormalized ejection element and analyzing the output test pattern.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-246650 has disclosed a liquid ejection device including a liquid ejection head thereon in which a test pattern constituted by a solid pattern and a ruled line pattern is output, and the test pattern is analyzed to find an abnormal ejection element from a result of solid pattern analysis and find a cause of the abnormality from a result of ruled line pattern analysis.
Terms used herein, that is, a liquid ejection head, a liquid ejection device, an ejection element, and a test pattern correspond to a print head, a print device, a printing element, and a test chart in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-246650.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-201121 (Japanese Patent No. 5433476) describes an inkjet recording apparatus by which a color image is formed on the basis of an image processing flow incorporating an ejection failure correction processing which uses an ejection failure correction table. Note that terms used for the inkjet recording apparatus herein correspond to term used for an inkjet image forming apparatus in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-201121.